The present disclosure relates generally to a system for reducing sensor interference, and more particularly to a sensor interference suppression system for an aircraft having multiple distributed wireless transceiver nodes.
Distributed aircraft components such as sensors and actuators increasingly communicate with central processors wirelessly. Such components can be distributed spatially across the entire aircraft. Some transmissions may be regularly scheduled, while others can be triggered by specific unscheduled events.
Aircraft ordinarily include at least one altimeter that operates substantially continuously. Altimeters commonly operate by transmitting and receiving an encoded pulse that is reflected off the ground. Time-of-flight of the returning signal is used to determine the aircraft's distance from the ground. Altimeter function is especially critical during ground approaches, e.g. at landing.
Sensor interference from other transceiver nodes can pose a serious impediment to altimeter function. Interference that causes received signals to be corrupted beyond encoding recognition will prevent altimeters from registering return signals, thereby interfering with altimeter function.